Together at Last
by TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010
Summary: During RENT. RogerMimi smut. [oneshot] Roger and Mimi share their first passionate night together. Rated M!


**Yeah. This is "passionate" RogerMimi smut, so yeah.**

**If you're not into that, don't keep reading.**

**My first attempt also, so be kind in reviewing.**

**This takes place during RENT, not too long after Roger and Mimi start dating.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hand in hand, Roger and Mimi slowly made their way up the stairs to her apartment.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you," she said, flashing a bright smile at him.

"No problem, babe," he whispered. Before she could say goodnight, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

They pulled apart for a moment, then passionately started making out. Roger pressed her up against the wall, his large hands roaming about her curvy frame. His fingers itched to undo her blouse, but they were still out in the middle of the hallway.

Mimi must have read his mind, because she pulled away. "Not out here," she told him breathlessly.

Roger nodded and they both frantically ran towards her door and tried to open it, laughing hysterically as well. Finally, they got it open and the two of them burst through.

Mimi flopped top-side up on the bed, and Roger immediately plopped down beside her. They resumed their make-out session, but now it seemed more urgent. He hungrily circled his tongue in her mouth, wanting to taste every bit of her. Again, he itched to take off that blouse of hers. She stopped for a moment, letting him work through the tricky buttons and kissing him tenderly on the top of head as he did so.

The shirt came off, and he tossed it rather carelessly to the side. Roger drank in the half-naked beauty of his lover. Sure, he had seen her climb through his window almost half-naked a few months ago, but it was nothing compared to now.

He kissed her full on the lips for a moment, then quickly moved down her neck. Mimi arched her head back with pleasure, moaning softly as he went lower and lower. Craftily, he wrapped his arms around her back and undid her bra just as he came to her chest. Tossing the bra aside with the same urgency as the shirt, he gently pressed his lips to the soft, smooth skin of her breasts.

She rested both her hands on the back of his head so that she could feel more of his lips on her breasts. Plenty of men had kissed her breasts before, but she didn't get the same warm, wet sensation she was feeling at this moment.

After he was through, he came back to her face and kissed her on the lips again, pressing himself closer to her and sliding his hands down her bare back. With great care, he slipped her pants and her panties off together, letting them fall to her ankles, then undid his own shirt, pants, and boxers.

Just before he was about to enter her, he stopped for a moment.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, stroking the side of her face.

Her face broke into a silly grin. "Duh. Why wouldn't I?"

He returned the smile, and let her wrap a leg around his waist. He entered her gently. This was their first time doing this together, and he'd rather have it be passionate than rough.

Slowly, he began to thrust. Mimi did the same, panting and moaning softly as well. For her, resisting a little gave her a wonderful orgasm in the end, but the bubbly warmth she felt inside her was incredible, and she became greedy.

"More…" she begged "More…"

Roger sped up his pace. She could tell he was tiring, but nonetheless, she continued to resist. Mimi rested her head on his shoulder, her panting and moaning quickening, and her mind started to swim. She wanted so bad to thrust hard and fast, the feeling of him inside her was horribly fantastic.

Finally, as her moans escalated, she lost her veneer of strength. She rocked hard up against him, straddling him, rewarding him for all his work.

"Oh, yes…oh, baby…" they both cried, sweat pouring from their bodies. After a while they came down from their high together, and collapsed on the bed.

"That…was amazing," she panted, wiping sweat off her forehead.

He didn't answer, but he nodded. He let his head rest on her chest, delicately kissing her breasts. Roger had never felt so exhausted, yet so satisfied after sex before. He couldn't have asked for anything better.

He knew exactly why, also. He was in love with her. It didn't take long, but feeling her pressed against him was the best feeling in the world. He would even rather spend an afternoon with her rather than with his guitar.

He continued to explore her body. He adjusted himself so that he was even with her thighs. He kissed the top of her knee, then moved down to her inner thigh. Shivers of delight went down Mimi's spine as she felt his soft lips on her thigh.

It almost felt like he was avoiding her hot spot. Or maybe he was just saving the best for last. He kissed her waistline and her other inner thigh, moving inward slowly but steadily, then, ever so gently, he kissed exactly where she wanted him to.

She gave a quiet sigh of bliss before he rested his head on her flat, silky stomach. She lovingly ran her fingers through his unruly mop of blonde curls.

"I love you," he murmured.

That almost made Mimi leap up and dance around gaily. She had been in love with him the second she saw him skulking back to his loft that fateful Christmas Eve, and those three magic words were what she had wanted to hear from him for a long time.

Containing her joy best she could, she simply murmured a sweet "I love you, too," back to him.

They both shut their eyes, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, whaddya' think?**

**Review, Review!**


End file.
